Episode 3-7
Summary The mysterious person who appears before Brilith is Asha as she appeared during their magic exam. Asha complains that if she settles for a comfortable life, then she will betray her past self, who sacrificed much and took many lives. Their surroundings suddenly change into a strange wasteland. Asha is now as she appeared when she was 10 years old, wearing a bloody tunic, and she tells Brilith to just die. In Rindhallow, Laila is tending to her paperwork when Agni suddenly embraces her and they both vanish, to Chandra's dismay. Asha is now choking Brilith, mocking her easy and privileged life. As Asha screams that she has no right to abandon her, a hooded figure appears and kicks Asha in the face, sending her flying. When the figure tries to wake Brilith, Asha (now just a shadow) attacks it with a dagger. The hooded figure turns out to be Laila, who causes the shadow to shrivel away. Laila asks Brilith why she never resisted something so weak as she wakes her. Brilith finally opens her eyes, and is surprised to see Laila in her bedroom. Laila mentions that this is the third time she has had to come during the night to wake her, and asks if she remembers this dream. Brilith replies that she does not, and asks Laila what she saw. Laila responds that she only sees shadowy figures, and advises Brilith to thank Agni for bringing her here to wake her. Brilith tells Laila that she envies her for being able to face the gods after learning everything, as well as her talent with silent magic. Laila recalls asking Brilith's mother Jibril how to use silent magic, and she tells Brilith that her mother would have been sad to hear her, since once you use silent magic, you can no longer return to who you were. Agni sits on a nearby rooftop, looks up toward the stars, then closes his eyes. 3-007 time to go.png|borrowing the priest 3-007 fighting a nightmare.png|kicking Asha's face 3-007 young Laila.png|Laila wants to learn 3-007 on the roof (detail).png|keeping out of sight Currygom's comment Brilith could not possibly have seen young Asha before... Afterword As much as you may want to see a lot of exciting action, I want to draw those action scenes, too. I sometimes imagine that the parts with no action could be explained with words and skipped over... But I'm drawing a full-length webtoon. I have to draw other kinds of scenes, too. That's my job. She didn't sleep naked In the previous episode, some of you said that Brilith is sleeping in the buff. Hahaha. No, no. She's wearing clothes. I should've drawn some visible parts, hehe. Her clothes are made of transparent fabric, but it looked a bit risqué so I made some last-minute fixes. If you look closely, you can see faint traces of where the clothes weren't changed... What could Laila's facial expression be? Do you remember Agni's words when he teleported Brilith with him in Season 2? Only people with absolute faith in him can be moved safely. Non-believers turn into a pile of ashes. Of course, Agni's insight would filter out non-believers who are likely to be incinerated. It looks like she practiced her skills on Claude Just as some of the supporting characters took the spotlight like main characters in Season 2, the same is true in Season 3. Does Laila look like she'll be one of them? Parts of Laila's figure partially blending with the background is not a drawing mistake; it should be like that at that moment. How many years ago was this? Consider their age of appearance~ Laila's eyes are purple, though the color may vary slightly depending on the ambient light. Jibril has red hair and eyes like Brilith, but Brilith's coloring is slightly pinker(?) while Jibril's is a very bright red. Notes * Brilith's vision of Asha could somehow be similar to Leez's vision of Ananta, or Asha's vision of the mysterious woman in the water channel. * Jibril was born in D974, and Laila was born in D961. In the flashback, if Jibril was 12 years old and Laila was 25 (appeared 12), then it would have happened 38 years ago in D985. (Keep in mind that they are considered 1 year old during the year of their birth.) * Questions raised in this episode: ** Why is Asha appearing in Brilith's dreams? How is Brilith able to see Asha at the age when she met Vishnu? ''Kubera'' Season 2 "Find the Currygoms" winner announced Summary: There were a lot more entries this time around. The correct number is 49. The math book in the Season 1 flashback does not count, but there was no penalty for listing it. Wrong answers were penalized. The 20 listed winners were ranked by their score. * 7 winners - a signed copy of Kubera Volume 8 * 3 winners - a random Kubera character trading card * 3 winners - a signed copy of the Kubera audio drama vol. 1 * 5 winners - picture of 2 Kubera characters (computer-colored + signed, laminated). Winners who live overseas can only receive this picture via email * 2 winners - picture of 1 Kubera character (black and white and hand-drawn + signed, laminated) Winners will request their top 3 prize choices, and the prize they receive will be decided for them. In the past, the choice of prize was offered to each winner in order, but that took way too long. Prizes unclaimed by June 10 will be offered to the runner-ups starting with the 21st-ranked person. References